The Night Circuss : Joker
by Praska Cropher
Summary: Badut. Badut seharusnya adalah sosok yang sangat identik dengan anak-anak. Yap, seharusnya. Namun bagaimana dengan badut yang mengganti balonnya dengan pisau. Badut yang mengganti tawa konyolnya dengan kikikan horror. Serta badut yang mengganti pola polkadot di bajunya dengan bercak darah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Yap, tentu saja. Terror mengerikan yang terjadi di kota tokyo!


" **JOKER"**

 **Disclaimer :** Semua karakter disini cuman pinjeman dari penulis aslinya **  
Warning :** Gaje, Au, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa bikin bingung  
 **Genre :** Crime, Mystery  
 **Rate :** T semi M ( For a little gore content)  
 **Pairing :** Akan di tentukan sesuai jalan cerita

.

.

.

" _I'm a Clown, I can't make you smile with my joke's, But i can make you smile with my knife, cause, I'm a Clown With a Sharp Smile. Cause, I'm_ _ **JOKER**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Prologue : The Prince Of Crime

Pada tahun 2016, Jepang dihebohkan oleh ratusan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh satu orang. Dia dikenal dengan nama JOKER.

Bukan, dia bukan musuh batman. Bukan juga bagian dari _playing cards_. Bahkan bukan pula seorang badut. Tapi, dia adalah seorang pembunuh, seorang psikopat yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan sama sekali. Dia adalah seorang kriminal dengan aksi kejahatan tersadis dan terbersih sepanjang sejarah kriminalits di Jepang.

Joker bukan sekedar pembunuh yang gila, tapi dia genius yang sadis. Rata-rata korbannya adalah para kriminal yang kejahatannya tidak terdeteksi oleh kepolisian dan orang orang yang memiliki niat jahat kepada orang lain. Dia juga membunuh orang yg tidak bersalah untuk hobinya. Dia membunuh korbannya korbannya dengan keji. Korban joker selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan tubuh terpotong-potong dengan bagian kepala yg utuh. Joker selalu meninggalkan jejak agar polisi tahu bahwa itu adalah pekerjaannya dengan cara menyayat pipi korban dari mulut sehingga membentuk senyuman yang lebar, dan juga memakaikan topeng badut yang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mulutnya saja, dan yang paling khas dari dia adalah menuliskan kata "JOKER" diatas bendera putih yg ditancapkan di tengkorak sang korban dengan pisau kecil.

Joker adalah kriminal yang lihai dalam melakukan kejahatannya. Joker tidak pernah ter-identifikasi siapa dia sebenarnya. Polisi hanya dapat informasi dari seorang saksi yang beruntung dan berhasil selamat dari kejaran Joker, Bahwa Joker memiliki suara yang berat, dan memiliki kegilaan dengan suara teriakan sang korban yang merasa kesakitan. Joker juga memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna putih. Bukan, itu bukan rambut yang telah mati. Tapi, lebih mirip dengan rambut putih asli atau wig. Setiap melakukan kejahatannya dia selalu menggunakan sarung tangan karet. Itulah sebabnya sidik jari joker tidak pernah ditemukan di tubuh korbannya maupun di pisau kecil yang ditancapkan di tengkorak sang korban. Dia juga menggunakan topeng badut setengah wajah yang sama dengan yang dipakaikan kepada para korbannya.

Joker memulai hobi membunuhnya pada awal 2016 tepat pada tanggal 01 januari, Dengan memutilasi seorang anggota DPR yang di curigai mencuri uang rakyat. Setelah kasus itu Joker memulai membunuh para kriminal secara rutin sekali sehari. Namun setelah membunuh korbannya yang ke-365, dia meninggalkan sebuah kode. Di kepala korban terakhirnya dia tidak hanya menancapkan bendera putih dengan tulisan joker. Tapi dia juga menuliskan sebuah surat di secarik kertas yang ditempel di dahi sang korban. _"Aku telah bosan membuat kalian tidak berdaya menghadapiku. Apa kalian yang terlalu bodoh?. Atau aku yang terlalu pintar?. Untuk kasus kedepannya aku akan mulai membuat sebuah pola untuk kalian sampai kepada-ku. Pecahkanlah sebelum kalian habis. Welcome in to my game._ _ **JOKER**_ _"_

.

.

 **One Year Later**

 **.**

 **Markas Kesatuan Detektif GAMA**

"Haah". Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang detektif di sebuah kantor detektif swasta ternama di Jepang. Dengan wajah bosan dia melihat kawan kawan kantor nya yang heboh membicarakan kasus bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh seseorang kemarin malam.

"Sudah setahun semenjak masa masa kelam Tokyo terlewati, tak kusangka kota damai ini sangat membosankan". Setelah menggerutu tidak jelas remaja itu pun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dan berusaha untuk tertidur.

"Oii Naruto, berhentilah mengeluh lebih baik kau periksa pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk itu. Jangan mentang mentang kau cucuku, kau boleh bermalas-malasan seperti itu". Bentak Jiraiya. Ya, Uzumaki Jiraiya sang pimpinan utama kantor detektif tersebut. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan uzumaki jiraiya. Dia adalah salah seorang yang sangat gigih untuk mengejar _joker_ satu tahun lalu. Namanya dikenal karena prestasinya yang nyaris membongkar identitas joker namun gagal karena dia terkena jebakan joker yang mengakibatkan luka melintang di punggungnya yang lumayan dalam. Namun pengorbanan tersebut tidak sia-sia, karena dia berhasil mengidentifikasi sebagian kecil wajah joker, yaitu sebuah luka di dahi kanannya.

"Berisik _Oyaji_ , kau urus saja masalah remeh ini sendiri. Aku hanya akan mengerjakan kasus kasus besar seperti kasus _joker_ satu tahun lalu". Sentak naruto.

* **Bletak** *

"Sopanlah sedikit kepada kakek-mu bocah". Bentak Jiraiya setelah memukul kepala naruto.

"Aku tau kau genius, tapi cobalah serius sedikit atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar". Goda Jiraiya.

" _Urusai_ ". Balas Naruto tidak peduli dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Belum ada 5 menit dia memejam kan mata, dia sudah terganggu dengan bunyi telfon di mejanya.

*KRING~KRING~KRING*

"Apaan sih bersik amat" Gerutu Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, angakat telfonmu". Kata Jiraiya.

"Jangan ganggu aku _baka Oyaji". Balas Naruto_ tidak peduli.

" **Angkat atau aku akan mengangkat nyawa-mu sekarang bocah** ". Ancam Jiraiya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Huh dasar _baka Oyaji"_. Gerutu Naruto pelan karena takut diangkat betulan ke surga.

"Halo, selamat siang". Kata Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Naruto, cepat nyalakan tv mu dan buka saluran tv Tokyo". Ucap seorang gadis dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Apalagi Sakura, aku sedang tidak ingin menonton acara kartun". Balas Naruto malas.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN SAJA". Bentak Sakura.

"I-iya baiklah Sakura". Balas Naruto takut takut.

" _Selamat siang warga Tokyo, apa kalian merindukanku? Tentu saja bukan?  
tenang saja, setelah setahun aku mengambil cuti, aku akan datang dan menghibur kalian kembali para warga tokyo. Aku akan memulainya dari kalian wahai para kambing kambing kecil berseragam. __**HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ _"._

 _*Krssk~Krssk*_

 _*Ngii~~ng*_

Dengan terputusnya saluran tersebut warga tokyo mulai dilanda kegelisahan akan terror satu tahun lagi.

.

.

 **Di Sebuah Apartemen di Tengah Kota Tokyo**

Seorang gadis berambut putih yang sedang memakan camilannya.

"Heh, kau kembali lagi ternyata setelah setahun bersembunyi"

*Tes ~ tes*

"Kali ini akan kubalaskan dendam ayahhku". Ikrar sang gadis dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

 **Mansion Hyuga**

"T-tidak mungkin". Kaget sang gadis bersurai indigo

"Apa kau lupa janji mu _Jo-kun"._ Ucap gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

 **Markas MAFIA Gremory**

"Rias-sama, _dia_ telah kembali". Ucap seorang laki laki berwajah cantik.

"Lakukan persiapan Yuuto-kun, dan kumpulkan kembali para anggota yang menganggur, kita tidak akan membiarkan dia lari kali ini". Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tubuh moleknya.

"Laksanakan Nyonya". Balas laki laki tersebut patuh.

' _Aku akan mendapatkan kamu kali ini Dark Circuss'._ Batin Rias menyeringai.

.

.

 **Rumah Kecil Di Dekat Hutan**

"Akhirnya kau kembali _Taichou"._ Ucap laki laki berambut raven tersenyum.

.

.

 **Markas Kesatuan GAMA**

Uzumaki Naruto, anggota detektif termuda dalam kesatuan tersebut hanya diam dalam mata membola setelah melihat siaran tadi. Sudah sepuluh menit Naruto terdiam seperti itu membuat sang Kakek khawatir.

"Hey Naruto, Kau tidak apa apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah sejak siaran tadi". Ucap sang kakek khawatir.

"..."

"HEI BOCAH MULAILAH BICARA ATAU AKU AKAN MULAI MEMUKULMU". Sentak Jiraiya

"Tidak salah lagi"

"H-huh?"

"Oyaji, aku akan kembali bersekolah"

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kambing kecil berseragam, tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah murid SMA"

"E-eh?"

"Kau tenang saja Jii-san, masalah joker ini biar aku yang mengurusnya dengan turun langsung kelapangan". Ujar Naruto penuh ambisi.

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Berapa nyawa lagi yang merenggang akan ulah JOKER?

Who knows?

Cause, Tomorrow _The show will begin_ ...

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hallloooo Semuanyaaaaa~~~~~

Saya author baru disini cuman udah lama jadi reader, cuman pengen nulis ide yang bergelantungan di otak.

Gimana prolognya? Lanjutin ga?  
Tolong Review yaa, Review kalian sangat berarti..

Udah segitu aja dulu, Sampai ketemu lagiii~~~~~


End file.
